Best Partner
by Kav23
Summary: Danny is concussed, Steve is worried and the award for the 'Best Partner' goes to ... Oneshot.


_**Author note:**_

 ** _Hello, everyone. English is not my first language, so be easy on me._** ** _Please review if you have time, all feedback are appreciated._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

A nudge to his rib jerked him awake only to be greeted by Steve's concerned face.

"Danny, thank God."

Danny blinked his eyes, hoping to clear the blank dots dancing in his vision. "What are you doing in my house, on my bed?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "We are not in your house, and I'm definitely not on your bed."

Danny frowned at first, how could he not be in his house?

"Danny, are you with me?" Steve asked when Danny's eyes fluttered.

Danny wanted to nod but dropped the idea when he could feel his pulse pounding in his head.

"Danny, look at me!" Steve's demanding voice made his eyes to map with Steve's. "Danny, can you remember where we are?"

Steve had that particular worried facial expression plastered all over his face and Danny wondered why. Then, a small particular part of background came into Danny's view.

"What is a tree doing in my room?"

Steve sat back and Danny could see more trees. Hell, there were trees everywhere.

"What the hell have you done to my room?"

Steve looked at Danny for a while and sighed. "Danny, for God sake, we are not in your room. We need to move Danny, at least to a place I can get a signal coverage. Come on," Before Danny could say anything, Steve slid his arm under Danny's shoulder and brought him up to a sitting position.

"Why we need signal coverage?"

"So that I can call for help and they can come check your head because you, my friend are definitely concussed."

"Ah?" Danny reached up and touched his head. He gasped when he saw blood, a lot of them actually. "What happened?"

"We came to the forest to check on terrorist training camp, remember?"

"What happened to my head?"

"Well, as usual, you were grumbling how terrible this idea was to check on terrorist training camp without backup and you were too into the grumbling part that you didn't look where you were walking. You tumbled and hit the rock."

"Clearly, it was a bad idea to come on ourselves, because now I'm injured and we are nowhere near any help."

"You wouldn't have been injured in the first place if you were looking where you were walking."

"Oh, so this is my fault?"

"You know, for a person with a concussion, you are really putting out a good argument."

"I hate you."

"You mean to say I love you, right?"

"No, no." Danny shook his head lightly and winced. Shaking the head was a bad idea, very bad idea. He clenched his eyes closed.

"Danny, look at me."

Danny felt a squeeze on his shoulder and he cracked his eyes open.

"We have to go."

"I hate you, from …bottom of my …heart."

"I know. Come on, buddy. We have to go."

Steve caught beneath Danny's arm and hoisted him up to his feet. Danny clung tightly to Steve's arm when shades of blankness clouded his vision. He was drifting in and out consciousness by the time he stood up. The world was a blur and the trees appeared to be floating aimlessly around him.

A squeeze he felt on his hand momentarily brought him back to the reality.

Danny could feel Steve's eyes staring dead into his eyes but he couldn't keep the focus. Everything around him felt in low resolution, it was like watching a bad quality movie. "I have a better idea, why don't you go and find for help while I lie down and get some sleep here?" Danny tried his luck.

"You know I cannot do that." Steve looked worriedly.

"I hate you."

"Why don't you keep telling me how much you hate me and we will get you help even before you know it. Come on, lean on me."

Danny didn't even know if he was walking, he was actually wobbling, swaying and stumbling and even if wasn't for Steve's tight grip, and he would have fallen down for every step.

Danny closed his eyes for one moment. It felt so good to close them and the next thing he knew, a sharp hit on his cheek snapped his eyes open.

"Concussion, remember Danno? Don't close your eyes."

"It's crazy … the trees doing catwalk in front of me. Please for heaven ... sake, let me close my eyes."

"I'm sorry, Danny. Stop focusing on closing your eyes, focus on talking the part."

"You … sa. dis. tic." Danny grunted.

"Good to know that, buddy. Keep going." Steve readjusted his arms and held Danny closely to him.

Danny focused on putting on foot in the front of the other. The pain wasn't that bad when he first woke up, but now with every step they were taking to the front, the pain was getting worse. Out of nowhere, the pain was throbbing so violently around his skull that he wondered if it would crack open any moment.

Suddenly, his knees buckled and he brought Steve down with him. He was just seconds away from his head hitting the floor hard again but then Steve's hand caught his head and it took the hit.

In few minutes, he was back to sitting position and Steve's face was greeting his vision.

"Danny, come on buddy. Just a little more."

"I'm..." Danny's voice croaked, "… tired."

"I know, Danno but I can't let you sleep."

"I hate 'ou, freaking …'ate you." He slurred.

"Yes, Danny. I know you love me." Steve looked at Danny and he was worried. Danny's eyes were unfocused and disoriented. He knew he needed to get help as soon as possible. He tapped Danny's cheek again to get his attention. Danny forced his heavy eyes to open and blinked.

"Ready to go?" Steve asked and Danny didn't respond. Steve had no time to wait for a response.

Danny knew Steve was trying to help, but he couldn't help himself. He tried to keep his eyes open, he really did but it was getting so hard to fight against the invading darkness.

Danny's head was tilting forward and Steve caught him. "Danno, come on, buddy. No napping during the job."

Danny's eyes fall shut.

"Dammit." Steve breathed out. Taking Danny's weight totally no him, Steve stood up, bringing Danny up with him. It turned out to be a bad move when Danny lost his consciousness causing both to crumple on the ground.

-H50-H50-H50-

A hand on his forearm was the first thing he felt as he walked his way back to consciousness.

"Detective Williams, good to have you back." A nurse's smiling face greeted his vision when he cracked his eyes open. "My name is Amy."

"What happened?" Danny asked before Amy helped him with a cup of water. He parted his lips and allowed the cold water to chill his dried throat. It felt like heaven.

"You fell and hurt your head in the forest." Nurse Amy informed.

Danny reached up and touched the bandage on his head. "I can't really remember much." His voice sounded a lot better after the water.

"Don't worry, some memory loss is completely normal with head traumas and it usually returns after a few days."

Danny's face scrunched as he tried to remember but he ended up yawning.

"It's okay, Detective Williams. Go back to sleep." She gently rubbed his forearm. "Your other team members should be able to come when you wake up the next time."

Team. That word ringed a bell. "Where's Steve?" Danny looked around and frowned when he couldn't find his partner.

"Commander is right there." Amy pointed to the corner of the room.

Danny looked over and saw Steve sleeping on the couch. Steve's bandaged ankle resting on a pillow caught Danny's attention.

"What happened to his ankle?"

"Well, I think Commander will be able to give you full details on that but I do is that he carried you all the way out of the forest with that ankle when you lost consciousness."

Danny shook his head. Typical McGarrett behavior.

Nurse Amy smiled. "You have a good partner there, Detective Williams."

That statement made Danny's mouth to curve into a smile. "The best."

* * *

 _ **Sincere apologies for the mistakes if there are any.**_ _ **Thank you for your time.**_


End file.
